Computer repair and service persons have been carrying around tools in belts and filling briefcases with an assortment of tools required for performing their work. This has made it cumbersome to have the right tool at the right moment.
A number of multi-purpose tools have been proposed. For example, Collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,173 and collins U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,274 disclose tools including a plurality of implements for performing cutting and other functions. However, neither of those multi-purpose tools includes the requisite tools for performing the necessary functions associated with fixing computer boxes at a customers location, nor for additionally fixing network components, servers or auxiliary equipment such as fax machines and wiring built into an office, and, therefore these other tools are unacceptable for such applications.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that there continues to be a need for a multi-purpose tool that provides various implements for performing many functions associated with computer servicing at a customer location, including fixing laptop, upgrade a memory card, wiring a network, or installing wireless communications. Furthermore, the need exists for such a device that is relatively compact so that it does not in any way hinder or burden a person who is engaged in such repair and maintenance. The present invention addresses these needs and others.